


Coming Home

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I’ve read several stories where Steve gets recalled and everyone’s worried if/when he comes back, but I often wondered, since Danny is a cop, what would happen if Danny was the one not there when Steve came back. Yes, death-fic (hopefully first and last in this fandom).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve read several stories where Steve gets recalled and everyone’s worried if/when he comes back, but I often wondered, since Danny is a cop, what would happen if Danny was the one not there when Steve came back. Yes, death-fic (hopefully first and last in this fandom).

Danny was walking by Steve’s office when he saw one of the many faces of Steve flit across his partner’s face. Unfortunately, it was a face Danny was unfamiliar with and had Danny stop in his tracks.

Steve was slowly putting the phone back down in the cradle when he looked up and noticed Danny’s face peek around his now partially open door.

“What’s with the face, babe?” Danny asked as he invited himself into Steve’s office and planted himself in a chair across from Steve’s desk. “I don’t know this one.” Danny tapped a finger against his chin in contemplation. “Did the Governor not approve your req for that case of grenades you wan…”

“I’m being recalled.”

Danny’s finger dropped like a stone from his face and he froze; he wasn’t even sure his heart was still beating and he knew he wasn’t breathing.

“Excuse me?” He finally managed to say after several minutes, though his voice sounded like he’d been gargling glass.

 

Steve, who had watched his partner pale at his words, couldn’t bring himself to repeat them. Instead, he quickly stood up, grabbed Danny’s arm and led him out of his office. 

Danny followed like a robot behind him; his demeanor enough to bring both Chin and Kono into the hallway. Steve quickly explained that he and Danny were taking the rest of the day and he ushered his partner out the door and down to the car.

 

They made it back to the house in record time, but it was enough time for Danny to snap himself out of shock he’d been in at the news. By the time they were half way down Piikoi, Danny was in mid-rant and, in turn, Steve was feeling much, MUCH better.

“…not fucking believe that after three fucking years your little army…”

“Navy,” Steve correct automatically, though Danny rolled right over him.

“…could just pick up the fucking phone and demand that you just drop everything that you are doing and tell you to come back. That just sucks.”

“That’s what the reserves are, Danny.”

Steve suddenly had a finger in his face despite the fact that he was trying to drive. “Do not tell me what the reserves are, Steven. I know what the reserves are. You’ve told me enough times, asshole! And I don’t fucking care! I’ve resigned myself to the fact that there might come a time that you might have to go.” He suddenly got quiet as they pulled into their driveway.

His voice, however, sounded louder than his rant when Steve turned the engine off, though it was barely above a whisper. “I just didn’t think the time would ever come.”

Steve reached over and grabbed Danny’s hand and squeezed his fingers.

Danny allowed it for about three seconds before he ripped his hand away.

“God damn it! I swore I would not be like this if you had to go and now I am. Fuck!” He ripped open the door of the Camaro and stomped up to the house.

Steve sat in the car and watched as Danny fumbled for the key, dropped it, fumbled again, dropped it, fumbled, and unlocked the door. He watched the door slam back against the wall and bounce off of Danny’s shoulder before coming to a rest wide open. He then watched as Danny marched further into the house and punched in the alarm code, punch it in again, a third time, a fourth. His cell phone rang. 

“Yes, everything is fine at the house,” Steve assured the alarm company. “Just a little issue with the alarm, but everything is fine. Thank you,” Steve hung up the phone and got out of the car. It was probably time to get in there and reset the alarm before Danny shot a hole in the alarm panel.

When Steve got into the house, he carefully closed the door, reset the alarm and looked around. 

No Danny.

He found his partner at the kitchen table munching on a peppermint patty and nursing a beer as though nothing in the world was wrong.

“Danny?”

“Steve.”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.”

“Then why ask, asshole?”

Steve reached over Danny’s shoulder and finished off the rest of the beer.

“Hey!”

“Come on,” Steve said, pulling on Danny’s elbow.

“Where we goin’?”

Steve raised an eye brow.

“Oh.”

Danny stood up and let himself be led up to the bedroom.

 

Steve stopped just inside the entranceway to the bedroom, Danny almost running right into his chest.

“I hate it when you do that,” Danny grumped, looking up at Steve with his chin on Steve’s chest.

Steve enveloped Danny in his arms, pressing his nose behind Danny’s ear. “No you don’t,” he murmured.

“No I don’t,” Danny acquiesced, bringing his own arms up and wrapping them around Steve’s waist.

They stood like that, holding one another, gathering the comfort from one another while they could before Danny muttered, “’M gonna miss you.”

“Me, too,” Steve answered.

Danny leaned back and glared at Steve, tender moment completely gone, and pointing the Finger of Doom at Steve’s chest. “And if you get yourself killed over wherever they send you,” he bitched, bringing his other hand up, waving it around in a circle, “I’ll kick your ass!”

“Yes, dear.”

Danny stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed and started to remove his shoes, throwing them with disgust in the direction of the closet. “Don’t think I won’t find a way, you asshole. I’ll find a way.” He threw a sock at Steve.

Steve grinned, deflecting it with the back of his hand, stripping quickly and efficiently, already out of his clothes by the time Danny was still working on the buttons of his pants.

Steve jumped on the bed, sliding behind Danny, slotting himself back to front, fingers bumping with fingers. He helped Danny with his shirt, practically ripping it from his body before moving lower.

“Stop it, you goof, I’m trying to…” Danny bitched.

“And I’m trying to help,” Steve insisted, slipping his hand in between the now open zipper, fondling Danny’s hardening cock.

Danny finally popped the button of his pants but couldn’t stand up to remove them since he had Squid-Boy wrapped behind him. “Uh, Steve?”

“Mmm?” Steve replied, face buried in Danny’s neck, tongue making its way up and around to Danny’s sensitive ear. His fingers were alternating sliding hard and soft, up and down Danny’s responsive dick and Danny was losing track as to what he wanted to tell Steve in the first place.

“What, Danny?” Steve whispered, sucking slowly on Danny’s earlobe.

Danny had tipped his head to the side and moaned, not even caring what he wanted to ask Steve a moment ago. He just wanted Steve to keep doing what he was doing.

So he did. Steve squeezed Danny’s cock, collecting the pre-come from the tip and smearing it as he descended. At the same time, he continued his assault on Danny’s neck, sucking and licking, making his way around until he’d captured his lips, thrusting his tongue inside Danny’s mouth.

Danny moaned deep in his chest, dropping a hand down, wrapping it around Steve’s fingers.

They kissed for several more minutes until Danny’s breathing started quickening, indicting that he was close. Steve pulled their hands away, causing Danny to groan in protest.

“Steeeeve!”

Steve pulled himself away from Danny’s back and moved around until he was standing in front of Danny. He pulled Danny to his feet and helped him stand as well, pushing Danny’s pants and boxers to the floor. Once his partner was equally naked, Steve pushed him back down on the bed, following him down and lowering himself down between his lover’s spread thighs.

Steve leaned on one elbow and stared down at Danny, not saying a word. Danny merely cocked an eye brow, but remained quiet as well, knowing that whatever this was, Steve needed to do this, and Danny was going to let him.

Steve’s free hand came up and his index finger rested on Danny’s lips. His finger traced Danny’s chapped lips and, Danny couldn’t help himself, he nipped the tip of Steve’s finger. Steve grinned and leaned down and kissed him.

It wasn’t a chaste kiss, but it wasn’t a full out kiss full of passion, sex and lust. It was love, pure and simple. And it went on and on and on. Steve thought he might drown in it and he would have been happy doing so. He had never felt this with anyone before and knew he never would with anyone again.

The kiss left them panting and breathless. When Steve pulled back, he traced the outline of Danny’s face, starting with Danny’s forehead, brushing back a few stray strands of blond hair before moving down Danny’s eye brows and the hollows of his eyes. Danny closed his eyes and Steve brushed over the sweep of Danny’s eyelashes before moving back up to the bridge of his nose and brushing down before popping the tip of Danny’s nose. Danny’s eyes burst opened and he gave him a dirty look for that and Steve bent down to kiss the tip, earning him another dirtier look.

A proper kiss on the lips quickly cleared the dirty looks from Danny’s face.

Once the inspection of Danny’s face was complete, Steve started the next phase of mapping Danny’s body. This time however, he used his lips instead of his finger tip and started down the furry chest, paying special attention to Danny nipples, swirling his tongue over and around the sensitive nubs, biting lightly, before moving to the other.

By the time Steve was finished with Danny’s nipples, his cock, which had flagged a bit from earlier, was extremely hard and leaking.

“Steeeve,” Danny was not above begging at this point.

Steve stopped and looked up, an eye brow cocked. “Yes?” He knew exactly what Danny was asking.

Danny looked down his body and his head thumped back down on the pillow. “I hate you.”

Steve grinned and dropped his head back down to where his tongue was currently sucking its way down passed Danny’s bellybutton. “No you don’t,” he mumbled around golden flesh.

“No, I… DON’T!” The last word was shouted so loud that Steve was afraid the neighbors in Kona might have heard. It was at that exact moment that Steve’s tongue had found its way into Danny ass.

“Holy fuck, Steve! You are so fucking awesome!”

Steve’s head popped up from between Danny’s thighs. “I thought you hated me.”

Danny looked down his body at Steve, who was currently NOT doing what he was supposed to be doing. “I hate you now. Get back to work!”

Steve burst out a laugh before dropping back down and doing as he was told.

Steve leisurely thrust his tongue in and out of Danny’s hole, slowly stretching the tight muscle. If the moans coming from the top of the bed were any indication, he was on the right track.

He took his time, wanting to savor every sound Danny made, every squirm of his body and every taste of the different textures of his skin.

He dragged the flat of his tongue over the pucker, lapping at the strong musky flavor where Danny was strongest before drilling the tip as deep as it could into Danny, causing his lover to writhe and groan, fists twisting the sheets next to Steve’s head.

“God, Steve, please,” Danny begged, releasing a hand from the sheets and gently cupping Steve’s face, belying his urgent tone as he caressed the side of Steve’s face.

Steve pulled back and gently kissed Danny’s palm, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Danny’s fingers. He had wanted to make this last, but one look into Danny’s eyes and he knew he couldn’t deny his lover anything.

“Okay,” Steve whispered against Danny’s palm. 

Steve sat up and reached over to the bedside drawer, digging inside for the lube. Once his fingers wrapped around what he was looking for, he sat cross-legged between Danny’s wide-spread thighs. Deliberately looking into Danny’s bright blue eyes and not saying a word, Steve slicked up his middle finger and slowly inserted it into Danny’s hole, watching as Danny’s eyelids slowly closed and a deep groan growled from his chest in pleasure.

“You like that, huh?” Steve asked smugly.

Danny answered by spreading his legs a bit further, his eyes opening a little and peering at him under drugged lids. Steve lubed a second finger and added it to the first as he leaned forward, kneeling, and slowly kissed Danny, tongue sliding between Danny’s lips. 

They kissed for several long minutes, feasting on each other. Steve added a third finger and even a fourth as they kissed. Finally he pulled back, Danny trying to follow, so caught up was he in the kiss. Steve pushed him back down on the bed with his unoccupied hand to his chest as he removed his fingers from Danny. 

“Soon,” he promised softly.

He got more lube and coated his cock before moving into position. He leaned over Danny, just about ready to slide his cock home when he stopped at just stared down into Danny’s eyes.

“Steve?”

Steve slowly lowered himself down and brushed his lips over Danny’s. “I love you,” he whispered into Danny, mouths still just barely touching. 

Danny wrapped an arm around Steve’s neck, sliding a hand into his hair. “Love you, too, you big goof,” he answered fondly. “So fucking much you have no clue.”

Steve dropped his head until it rested in the curve of Danny’s throat. 

After a few seconds, Danny arched himself up, his hard-on rubbing against Steve’s stomach, leaving a trail of pre-come in its wake. “Now, you have some unfinished business to attend to, so, chop-chop!”

Steve leaned back and looked down at Danny affectionately. “Ai, ai, captain!” Steve saluted before reaching down and lining up his dick with Danny’s hole and sliding in with care.

Once Steve was all the way in, Danny wriggled and adjusted himself on Steve’s cock before sighing in contentment. “Mmm, much better,” Danny groaned.

Danny’s wriggling might have been better for him, but it was not better for Steve. It was doing bad, bad things to Steve’s dick. Or rather, it was doing really good things to Steve’s dick. And holding still was not making things better, but Steve knew he had to wait until Danny was ready – it was part of what they did. He just didn’t know how much longer he could hold still.

“Danny,” Steve whined.

Knowing what he was doing to his lover, Danny gave Steve a knowing look and decided to give Steve a break. “Yeah, babe, go ahead.”

Steve let out a deep groan of gratitude and began thrusting in earnest. He was on his knees, thrusting deeply, before grabbing Danny by his hips, dragging Danny up into his lap, hips snapping harshly. 

When Steve got like this, Danny had to grab whatever he could and hold on for dear life. In this case, he grabbed Steve’s calves with his fists and wrapped his legs around his waist. That’s all he could do at this point.

Danny brought it on himself, though with all his fidgeting and twisting before he let Steve loose, but… it’s what made sex so fucking fun between them. 

Steve continued pounding into Danny, fingers leaving bruises on Danny’s hips as they dug deeper, gripping harder. Suddenly Steve slid his arms up under Danny’s arms and Danny immediately let Steve go, instinctively knowing what Steve wanted. Steve pulled lightly and Danny shifted so that he ended up sitting in Steve’s lap; Steve stretched out his legs so he was no longer kneeling. While Danny’s knee couldn’t hold up to this position for long, he reached up and pressed his lips against Steve’s, thrusting his tongue in Steve’s mouth. 

Wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck slowly riding the man beneath him, Danny murmured softly into Steve’s mouth, “You ready, baby?” 

Steve groaned his answer between Danny’s lips. “Danny.”

Danny moved back and pressed Steve back down on the mattress with a palm to his chest and started slowly riding his lover. Steve thrusting up as Danny pressed down. It certainly wasn’t going to last long as Steve was already so very close from earlier.

He reached out and slowly began stroking Danny. The mere touch of Steve’s fingers had Danny coming sooner than he was expecting if his shocked expression was anything to go by. His back arched and his body contracted around Steve, come painting Steve’s fingers and abs, while his fists clinched around Steve’s thighs, fingers leaving bruises around the tops of Steve’s knees.

Steve gasped as Danny clinched around him, Danny’s body milking his cock as Danny continued to ride him, though his movements were slowing. Steve slammed into Danny several more times before he, too, came, come spilling into Danny’s body.

Danny sank forward, nestling his sweaty forehead in the crook of Steve’s neck and resting his entire body over Steve’s. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny as his cock slipped free from Danny’s body. Danny moaned as Steve slid away.

“Mmm,” Danny moaned into Steve’s throat, tongue poking out to taste the sweat that had collected at the hollow of Steve’s collarbone.

“Hmm?” Steve answered ineloquently, pulling Danny closer and drifting off to sleep, neither caring about the mess between them pooling and sticking them together.

 

They had spent the rest of the day and night in bed, making up the time that would soon be lost to them for however long it would be that Steve would be gone. The next day, they told Chin and Kono the news of Steve’s reactivation and subsequent deployment in a few days and then spent the next few days tying up loose ends at Five-0 Headquarters. The nights had been spent much like that first day, wanting to get in as much alone-time together as possible, since they weren’t sure when Steve would be coming back home.

 

When Monday rolled around, they said their goodbyes at the house before Danny took Steve to the base – or rather Steve drove them out to the base.

“You take care of yourself, dumbass,” Danny said, voice muffled as his mouth was pressed up against Steve’s chest.

Steve and Danny were standing by the door pressed so closed together you wouldn’t have been able to pass a piece of paper between the two of them. They had their arms wrapped tight around each other; Steve’s head hung down, lips brushing lightly against Danny’s ear.

“I will.”

“Don’t get yourself shot.”

“I won’t.”

“Watch out for the bad guys.”

“I will.”

Steve could feel Danny swallow against his chest. “Come home,” Danny whispered.

Steve tightened his hold. “I will.”

“Okay.”

They stood for a moment longer, absorbing each others strength before moving apart.

“Okay,” Danny repeated, patting Steve on the chest before grabbing his duffle that was by the door and taking it out to the Camaro.

“Okay,” Steve confirmed, following his partner out to the car.

 

Steve sat on a hard wood chair in a tent. It was the first quiet night he’d had in several months. It was a few weeks into this assignment before he’d found the photo and now that he’d found it, he couldn’t go to sleep at night without taking it out and looking at it. It was a picture of Grace. On the back it simply said: 

Love you, dad. Come home to us soon. Gracie. Age: 10

“Hey, LC, who’s the cutie,” Steve’s second-in-command, Collins, asked as his came into the tent and sat down next to his commander.

“My kid,” Steve answered, tilting the photo enough for Collins to see.

Collins had worked with Steve several times in the past and knew enough about Steve to know that Steve didn’t have children. He raised an eye brow.

“Kid? Since when, LC? Ya get married back in Hawai’i? Who’s the lucky lady?”

Steve stiffened. He knew DADT was repealed, but didn’t know how guys felt about the whole thing, so he wasn’t comfortable saying anything, even to someone he’d served with before.

“LC?” Collins leaned forward curiously, though no judgment on his face.

Steve swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “She’s my partner’s daughter.”

Collins’s eye brows furrowed. “Partner?”

Steve just looked at him.

After a few seconds, the light bulb finally popped on and Collins figured out what Steve wasn’t saying. “Oh. OH!”

“Yeah,” Steve sounded dejected as though Collins might run out and tell the rest of the unit.

Collins rushed to ease Steve’s fears. “Hey, man. Don’t sweat it. It’s okay.” Steve looked up at his 2IC and realized that Collins was telling the truth. He had nothing to fear from his second-in-command.

“Now, lemme see,” Collins demanded, making grabby hands for the picture.

Steve handed over the picture of Grace and Collins took a proper look.

“She is a cutie.”

Steve’s face softened and he gave Collins a crooked grin. “She certainly is. Looks like her mom.”

Collins gave Steve a mock-horror look. “Ouch! What’s that say about your taste in partners, LC?”

Steve leaned over and took the photo back, staring at Grace’s face. He may have said that she looked like her mom, and she did, but she had Danny’s smile and when she talked, it was all New Jersey attitude.

Steve stood up to leave. “I have great taste in partners, Collie.”

Collins rolled his eyes. “I hate that, man! Why do you have to do that?”

Steve chucked as he left the tent.

 

Steve was so excited to be home. He hadn’t told anyone that he was coming home, wanting to surprise Danny.

He had been gone for eight months and it was eight months too long. It being a classified mission, he wasn’t able to contact Danny in the entire eight months. 

This deployment made him realize that Navy SEALs or not, reserves or not, this was it for him. He was done. Five-0 was where he wanted to be. 

Danny was who he wanted to be with.

Being Tuesday, he knew that Danny would be at the office, so the second he stepped off the transport plane, he bee-lined it for The Palace.

What greeted him gave him the shock of his life. 

He trotted up to steps and stopped short when darkness greeted him behind the double doors of Five-0 Headquarters. The doors were locked as well.

He tried them for good measure before stepping back and frowning at the darkness beyond.

Pulling out his phone, he decided to call Chin. At least with Chin he could find out what was going on and still not spoil the surprise with Danny. 

He began jogging down the stairs, phone pressed tightly to his ear. The phone started ringing in his ear at the same time he registered hearing ringing coming towards him. He almost ran into someone as they were pulling out their phone to answer.

“Hel—” Chin said into his phone just before his smacked chest first into Steve. “Steve?”

“Chin? I was just calling you!”

Steve shoved his phone into a cargo pocket as Chin folded his and put it away.

“What are you…” Chin began as Steve said at the same time, “What’s going on?”

“Steve!” Chin exclaimed and both men hugged, Chin a bit more desperately than Steve expected.

“What’s going on?” Steve reiterated as he took a step back from Chin, indicating the darkened room up the stairs.

Chin’s regular zen-like mask slipped and he swallowed hard. “Come on.” He started up the steps, slower than he might have once walked.

Steve fell into step next to him. “What’s going on, Chin? Why is Five-0 dark?”

They made it to the landing and Chin pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the doors. He opened them slowly and flipped on the lights, the fluorescents flickering on one by one, clearly showing that Five-0 had been closed down for quite awhile.

Chin moved to a chair next to the darkened comm. table and gestured for Steve to have a seat.

“Chin, you’re scaring me. What happened?”

“The Governor shut us down last month.”

Steve sat up straighter in his chair. “What?! What happened?” He leaned forward and dropped his head in his hands and answered himself before Chin had a chance to speak. “Oh, man, how bad did Danny piss off the Governor? And he has the nerve to say that’s my job, but…” He trailed off when he looked up and realized that Chin not only had lost his usual stoic nature, but was on the verge of tears.

“Chin?”

Chin closed his eyes and looked away, shaking his head. When he looked back at Steve, Steve felt his entire world narrow down to Chin’s brown eyes, the soft sound of Chin’s voice and the white hot stab of pain in his own chest at Chin’s words.

“Last month, Danny and Kono went out on a routine interview and what Danny coined ‘the most boring case in the history of cases, and why wasn’t HPD handling this case anyway, and we wouldn’t be on this case anyway if Steve was here, and this sucks, and…’ you get the point,” Chin tried to smile, but it fell flat. “The next thing I know, I get a call from HPD that there are two officers down at the exact same address that Danny and Kono had gone to.”

Chin stopped to collect himself and look away as Steve kept staring at him unblinking; tears filling both of their eyes – Chin’s from the memories and Steve’s from hearing news he wasn’t prepared to hear.

Taking a deep breath, Chin turned back to Steve and continued. “Kono had been hit three times, but managed, thanks to Danny...” Chin’s voice broke as a tear spilled over his lid. He bit his lip hard and nodded his head, breathing heavily, forcing himself to continue. “She’s okay, now, but. Steve…” Chin shook his head and sniffed hard shaking his head, though unaware he was doing so. “I’m sorry, Steve, Danny didn’t…”

Chin was unable to finish as Steve abruptly stood up and stared down at Chin as though looking at a stranger. 

He was completely blank.

With tears falling unheeded down his cheeks, Steve nodded once and turned to leave Five-0 Headquarters. 

Chin didn’t try to stop him.

 

Steve walked down the stairs of The Palace and out of the door, into the street. His only thought in his mind was that he had to get home. How to get there wasn’t even on his radar. His entire body was on auto-pilot. His entire focus was on 2727 Piikoi, nothing else. He had no clue how long he walked until his mind registered a thought that a cab could get him to his house faster than his legs. From there, he had no clue how he got from the cab to his front door.

When he opened the door to his house, it was like walking up the steps to The Palace all over again and finding it closed.

Steve stood at the entrance of his own home and stared inside. He felt like a stranger in his own home. The house was dark and unlived in… uninviting. The couch was still next to the door, as it always was. The table next to the staircase to the right was still there. The pictures still hung on the wall. His and Danny’s knickknacks still littered every available surface. But then he remembered that it had been empty since last month when Danny had…

Steve crumpled to his knees at the threshold. Danny (and even Steve a little bit) had been so worried about Steve not coming home that they never once thought that it would be Danny who wouldn’t been here for Steve to come home to in the end.

 

Finis  
September 8, 2011


End file.
